The last prime
by airwatcher
Summary: Inspired by Elhini Prime's story, Son of the Stars. Jack Darby always believed he was human. What if he really wasn't? What if June Darby was really Elita One, the spark mate of Optimus Prime. Will have some elements from the movies. Begins after Episode 17. Please read, I am not very good at writing summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Get Elita to the vessel!" yelled Optimus as he held the horde of Decepticons at bay. Elita One, the sparkmate of Optimus Prime, raced with the others as fast as she could to get to the vessels so that she could get off of Cybertron, which had gone dark.

"Come on Elita, you can do it," said Ironhide, as he blasted some Decepticons behind him, to prevent them from getting to Elita.

"I'm trying, 'Hide, I really am. I don't think I'll be able to make all the way.

"Bumblebee, give me some cover fire!" yelled Ironhide, picking up Elita and charging forwards at full throttle.

"**Got it,"** replied Bumblee in pure Cybertronian and not in Basic, which was the language that was most common throughout the universe. Soon Ironhide arrived at the vessels, which were shaped like pods. Arcee, the twin sister of Elita helped Elita into a pod, which had a preset location programmed into it.

"Come on, Arcee, there's enough room in here for the both of us," said Elita, as Ironhide got into the pod as well. "And I'm going to need some help with the sparkling."

"I'm sorry, Elita, but I'm going to need to help Optimus here in Cybertron with getting as many autobots off of here. You know how Megatron is going to be when he finds out that we are planning an exodus."

"Come on Elita, we'll see them soon," said Ironhide, putting his servo on Elita's shoulder. "We need to get you and the sparkling out of here." Elita's optics dimmed before she submitted herself to her fate.

"Very well. I'll see you sometime soon," said Elita, before the vessel launched off of Cybertron. As Elita flew, with the sparkling in her stomach, the vessel rocked from enemy fire from the ground. Down below, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Optimus fought their way through hordes of Decepticons to keep the hope of the autobots, the Arc safe from Megatron. Elita turned away, as looking just made the loss of leaving Optimus even harder. Many cycles passed as the ship flew through space.


	2. Chapter 2

Many cycles had past since the war on Elita and Ironhide had left Cybertron for unknown destination. Unknown to Elita, who had been in stasis the entire trip, Elita had undergone a transformation. No longer did she have armor, or was a gigantic machine. Now she looked much different then before. "Huh? Where are we?" asked Elita as woke up and felt for her sparkling. Her hand went to her spark, but she couldn't feel her sparkling. She moved her hand and found that it was in the bulge of her stomach. She also saw that she no longer had armor, but had flesh.

*CRASH*

That was what May and Mark Darby heard as a foreign object landed in their backyard. The couple rushed outside, Mark Darby armed with a shotgun, to see what was going on. When they got there, there were two figures. The first one was a human adult female. The final figure was a massive robot.

"W-who are you?" stuttered out Mark Darby.

"I am Elita One," replied the female, before she felt a kick in her stomach. "Help, please, I'm going into labor!"

"Please help her," said the gigantic robot, as he transformed into a pickup truck that he had scanned from the roadside, and driving into the front, while producing what looked like a human male, that went inside with the others to help comfort Elita.

"Mark, I need to get this woman into the house!" yelled May, as she carried the woman inside and put her on a bed. After many hours, and many cries and pushes, Elita finally ejected her son from her womb.

"Please, let me hold my sparkling," whispered Elita, as May handed over the wailing baby. The baby was naked, just like Elita was, with no clothes. But what surprised Elita the most, was that the eyes looked exactly like the eyes of Orion's Holoform.

"What are you going to name him?" asked Ironhide.

"What was his father's name?" asked Mark.

"His name was Orion, but I doubt that would hardly be acceptable here."

"And you would be right," said May. "What about his uncles or aunts?"

"I don't know. None of them are good earthly names. Mrs. Darby, what is an appropriate human name, as you can see we are not humans?"

"Well, our children died a long time ago, but the names that we used for our boys were Jackson and Smith," replied Mark.

"Jackson, or Jack for short, it is then," said Elita.

"But what about you?" asked May, "You can't just go around using the name Elita One. People will look at you strangely."

"You're right. I believe June is the month after May, correct?" asked Elita. May nodded. "Then I will go by the name June."

"Sweetie, what are you?" asked May.

"I am a Cybertronian, a race of sentient robotic life forms. I just escaped from my home planet many cycles ago because of a civil war that threatened to destroy my home world. My Sparkmate sent me off world to protect me."

"Sparkmate?"

"Is that not what you and Mark call each other?" asked Elita.

"No," replied Mark. "We are married, in which I am called a husband and May is my wife."

"I see. Then I would be the wife of Orion, who is the father of Jack. Anyways, my brother-in-law was the cause of the civil war because of the way Cybertron was ruled. The war has polluted our planet so much that my Cybertronians will soon be arriving on many different planets to escape it. The Decepticons, the faction that my brother-in-law led, will probably set its sight on any planet to conquer."

"That is some history. But who is the person next to you?" asked Mark, indicating to Ironhide.

"The name's Ironhide, but I think I'll go by the name Mark, if that's okay with you, when using my Holoform."

"That is quite alright," replied Mark, "I'd be honored to have you use my name."

"As for who I am, well, I'm Elita's brother-in-law, as well, as I married her sister, who was offlined during the war."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," said Mark. Being a veteran from war, he knew what it was like to lose someone during combat, especially someone close to you. That was how he lost his son.

"Elita, would you be okay with us adopting you and Mark as our children? You probably will need some guidance with adapting to living as a human, because from what you've told me, you used to be much bigger. We can also help look after Jack."

"Would you really?" asked June.

"Yes, we would," said Mark. "We aren't ones to turn away people. We will do anything we can to help you adapt."

"Thank the allspark. Thank you so much for your generosity."

"Think nothing of it," replied May, "Now, let's get you some clothes so we can go out shopping for the correct necessities for Jack. But you realize that you'll have to breast feed him his milk, right?"

"That is similar to what we do even as a Cybertronian," replied June.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been 17 earth years since that fateful day. 17 years since May and Mark Darby adopted June and Mark as their own. In that time, June and Mark got their own degrees in a profession of the human world. June became known as Doctor Darby in the medicine world, and was known for creating some of the best treatments known to man so far. June had also become a more timid woman, compared to how she was on Cybertron; this was a complete personality change. On Cybertron, she had been very dominating. Mark became a very good mechanic, going as far to start his own automobile repair store. Mark's personality didn't change at all. His personality was the same as it was when they were still on Cybertron. As of right now, June and Jack were living in Jasper, Nevada, out in the middle of nowhere so no Cybertronian would be able to detect them. Mark had opted to move with them as well, so they all lived under the same roof. June had no worries, at least not until Jack brought home a motorcycle. June had become very paranoid during her years on earth. Every vehicle she saw freaked her out. She was paranoid that they could all be Decepticons in disguise. But she also feared for her son. After all, he had already begun his transformation. It began 13 years ago when he was 4…

_June had gone upstairs to check on Jack, to make sure he was sleeping, when what she saw shocked her. In the bed that a human had been sleeping in, slept a baby Cybertronian. He looked similar and different from his father at the same time. His armor was very thin and compact, meaning that Jack would be able to move around easily. While his father had a blue and red color scheme, Jack didn't. It was dark blue and silver. He also had had wings on his back, and the edges were gold. The only thing similar between Jack and his father was his face. If you just looked at his face and nothing else, you wouldn't be able to tell Optimus from Jack. Their helms also looked very similar. And then, just like that, the young Cybertronian disappeared, leaving Jack in his place._

"_June?" called Mark, formerly known as Ironhide. "What's wrong June?"_

"_He's already begun to transform. This shouldn't be happening. What if he accidentally transforms while he is in school? Or-"_

"_June, it'll be okay. Trust me."_

"I'm worried Mark. I can't loose him. Not like how I lost Optimus," whispered June.

"_I know June, I know," replied Mark, giving June a hug._

"Jack, no running in the house!" yelled June as Jack ran down the stairs towards the garage.

"Sorry, mom," said Jack, "I'm just excited. I'm going out to spend some time with Raf and Miko. I'll see you later." And with that, Jack was out of the house, speeding out of the house on the motorcycle that he had brought home a few days ago. June went back to working on her computer and organizing the lists of all the patients from the hospital.

|With Jack|  
"Yahoo!" yelled Jack as he and Arcee raced through the desert towards the base.

"Having fun, partner?"

"You bet! This is extremely fun. I can't wait to see the others." When they arrived at base, they could see everyone was already there. Optimus, Bumblebee, Raf, Bulkhead, Miko, Ratchet, Ratchet, Sunset, Lightwave, and Ironheart. Ratchet and Ironheart were the medics of the team. Ratchet was a grumpy medic, always yelling, "I needed that," while Ironheart was very caring, although he couldn't use his blasters anymore for some reason. Lightwave and Bumblebee were the fastest of the group, both in vehicle form and in bipedal form. Sunset, well she was another story. Sunset was actually from a planet called Clyronia. She also was their version of a prime. Her prime name was Lightningstrike Prime. She was sent away as she was her planet's last hope of survival. Her planet also had many Clyronians that had a counterpart on Cybertron. Because of this, her relationship to Optimus was like a father-daughter relationship because his counterpart on Clyronia was Sunset's father. Sunset was the only one in the group that had a flying alt.

"Hey Jack," said Sunset as she gave him a hug. Oh yeah, Sunset was able to take on a human form as well.

"Hey Sunset," replied Jack, as he let go of her, and gave Raf and Miko hi-fives. The Clyronian gave him a smile.

"Good, you're here. Now, we can go. I'm taking you, Miko, and Raf somewhere special." Sunset glowed and transformed into a Lamborghini Avnetador. "Get in," she said as her doors opened up. The three humans got in as she raced off. Finally, she arrived at a crash site. But here, there were some very interesting plants growing.

"Where are we?" asked Raf.

"This is where the Autobots first landed. And these are plants native to Cybertron that I had been able to grow," said Sunset as she transformed back into a human. "Well, are they any good by Earth standards?"

"Are you kidding?" asked Raf, "These are amazing. You could get tons of money if you sold just one of these because no one's ever seen a flower like this before." Sunset's cheeks got darker, but whether it was from the heat or from Raf's compliment, Jack couldn't tell.

"Is this all you wanted to show us?" asked Miko.

"No, there is something else I wanted to show you as well. Here, look," said Sunset. "If you are going to be part of the autobots, then you need to know about what we has happened to us here on earth. Here lies three fallen autobots: Jazz, Perceptor, and Jetfire. Jetfire gave his life to give his parts to Dad so that he could defeat an enemy while Jazz was killed by Megatron during their first fight."

"Wait, so Optimus had wings at one point?"

"Yes, and he lost them when Sentinel Prime betrayed us and killed Perceptor."

"Wait, a Prime became a Decepticon?" asked Miko.

"Sadly, yes. Sentinel Prime was a coward and a traitor who will never be forgotten, and that is not a good thing for him. But some good things did come out of that encounter."

"Really?"

"Yes. He brought with him the two last weapons that Solus Prime, one of the 13 original primes forged: Soul Saver and Spectral Destroyer. However, no one can use those weapons, not even Dad."

"Why?" asked Miko, actually paying attention.

"Dad believes that the weapons were made for a specific Cybertronian, we just don't know who."

"But what if it's Megatron?" asked Jack.

"Then we will do our best to keep it out of his hands," replied Sunset. "Now that's over, who wants to fly?" Everyone raised their hands, and Sunset transformed into a F/A-18 Hornet. Jack got into the front seat, while Miko and Raf shared the back seat and Sunset jetted them off towards the base, transforming in mid air into a car, with everyone in a seat, landing and driving through the cave at a reasonable speed. Everyone got out a little whoozy.

"What happened to you?" asked Arcee, as she transformed.

"Sunset. Flight. Transform. Midair. Catch. Drive. Dizzy," replied Jack as he got onto Arcee and they rode off back to the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack was driving through Jasper at high speeds and probably breaking many driving laws in the process. But at the moment, Jack didn't care. All he cared about was getting home before curfew. Just as Jack had gotten into the garage, he came face to face with his mom.

'Crap,' though Jack.

"Jackson Orion Darby!"

'All three names?' thought Jack. In the background, he could see his Uncle Mark give him a look of sympathy.

"Why are you so late? Never mind that, just know that you are grounded from your motorcycle for a week! That means nothing outside of work and school. You got that, kiddo?"

"But-" started Jack.

"No buts. Now go to bed, now!" yelled June.

"Yes ma'am," said Jack. "But may I ask Raf if I can keep at his house so I don't get tempted?"

"You may. All the better. You may take your motorcycle to Raf's house after work tomorrow. Then you can walk home," replied June. Jack nodded and went upstairs.

"Tough luck, kiddo. But at least it's only a week, right?" said Jack's uncle with a smile.

"Thanks Uncle Mark. I'll see you in the morning." Jack immediately went upstairs and got into bed. The next day, Jack was on his motorcylce getting ready to leave work, when he got a phone call from his mom.

"Hey mom," said Jack.

"Hey Jack. I hope you aren't getting take out because I'm coming home to make a big hearty meal for my grounded son."

"Alright. I'll see you at home," replied Jack. He hung up then biked home. After getting home, he called Arcee.

"Hey Jack, I'm on my way home."

"Don't. Remember, I told Mom I'd drop you off at Raf's house? Can you stay there?"

"Sure. Actually this works out better. If you need anything call me."

"Will do. See you in a week, Arcee."

"Yeah, you too," replied Arcee, as she veered off towards Raf's house, while Jack biked home. When he got home, he saw his mom already home, and cooking.

"Jack, where's your bike?" growled June.

"I told you yesterday I left it with Raf. You okayed it, remember?"

"Yeah, June, remember?" asked Mark, laughing.

"Don't even start with me, Mark!" growled June.

"Yes ma'am!" yelled Mark, going into a military-like salute.

"Now get in and have dinner. I have to go back to the hospital for the night shift," said June as she gathered her keys and went to the car. "And don't go and grab your bike. I'm warning you!"

|2 hours later|  
June was thinking to herself as she walked out of the hospital to the car.

"Maybe I'm being too hard on him," she said to herself, "But if I don't enforce the punishment, what kind of example would I be setting?" Suddenly a black van rolled up, and grabbed her, before rolling off again.

|With Jack|  
Jack was getting ready to go to bed when the phone rang.

"I got it," said Jack, picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Jack."

"Silas. What do you want?"

"Well, it's actually what you want, your mother. Bring Arcee and she will be returned to you. There is a black device in your mailbox. It will guide you to our location. You have until 5:00 a.m. tomorrow to get here. Good luck." And with that, the line went dead.

"Who was that?" asked Mark.

"Uh, nothing Uncle Mark. It was nothing. I just have to go out somewhere, that's all." After leaving the house, Jack called Arcee.

"Hey partner. What's up?" said Arcee.

"Arcee I need you to get over here. MECH has taken Mom and we need to go save her."

"Got it. I'm coming over there," replied Arcee.

"So MECH has your mom, huh?" asked Mark. Jack spun around. "Listen Jack, there's something you should know about me. I'm not human like you, your mom, and grandparents. That Arcee, I'm like her. I'm a Cybertronian."

"What?" asked Jack.

"Yeah. The name's Ironhide. I'm coming with you."

"Got it Uncle Mark," said Jack as Arcee pulled up. Mark disappeared and the truck that Mark always drove started. "Let's go!" Jack hopped onto Arcee and guided her towards MECH as Ironhide followed.

"Who's the guy behind us?" asked Arcee.

"Well, he's my uncle, but apparently, he's one of you," replied Jack.

"What? What's his name?"

"Ironhide?"

"Seriously. I've been here for a while, and he didn't detect me? Come on. But why didn't I detect him?" asked Arcee as she rolled into where MECH was waiting. Ironhide, however, stayed out of sight.

"Uncle Mark, can you call Agent Fowler and ask for backup?"

"Sure thing, Jack. Be careful. I'll look for June using my holograph," replied Ironhide, as Mark got out of the car and ran through the compound looking for June.

"Jackson Darby, son of June Darby with no known father, give up Arcee."

"What's the plan?" whispered Jack.

"The usual," replied Arcee, doing a wheelie and blowing past Silas and the rest of MECH. They entered the warehouse and Jack got off, but he could hear a clanking noise getting closer and closer.

"'Cee, what's that noise?"

"Sounds like…"

"Me!" cried Airachnid, launching webbing at Arcee, binding her arms. "Jack you know how much I love sport, so I'm going to give you a chance. It's 11:50. I'm giving you until the stroke of 12 to find you mother and free her. If you do, you're off scotch free."

"And if I don't?" asked Jack.

"I think you know the answer to that," replied Airachnid. Jack growled and ran, tripping past Silas, and continuing on his way. After he was out of Silas' sight, Jack held up the walkie-talkie he had stolen from Silas.

"Uncle Mark, have you found mom?"

"Yeah. I'm on my way to meet my holoform," said Ironhide. Jack started climbing up onto the rooftops, and jumped across them to reach June, was bound in webbing.

"Wh-what is that?" asked June, when she saw Ironhide, faking fear.

"Don't worry mom, that's just Uncle Mark. He's actually a whole different race from us. His real name is Ironhide."

"_You told him?" _asked June through the mindlink that Mark and her had.

"_Yeah. But he doesn't know about you being Elita. Just me being Ironhide."_

"Re-really?" asked June.

"Yeah. He's going to get you out of that," said Jack, as Ironhide pulled June free of the webbing. Jack returned to Silas with June. "I've beaten your challenge. I've freed my mom and it's only 11:57 p.m. All of us get to leave without harm."

"Not unless I say so, attack!" yelled Silas, taking out a gun and shooting at Jack. Jack ran, but nodded at Arcee who had gotten free. Arcee grabbed Airachnid by the neck and threw her at the wall, engaging her blades and charging at the spider bot. Airachnid dodged and crawled away, with Arcee following in close pursuit.

"Ironhide, if that's really you, I could use an assist against a certain spider bot," said Arcee as she ran.

"Right with you," said Ironhide, drawing his guns from his back, and firing at Airachnid. Airachnid fell off of the building and right in front of Ironhide.

"Ironhide."

"Hello, Decepticon Scum. Time to pay for your crimes," growled Ironhide, pointing his gun at Airachnid's face.

"Like that'll stop me," said Arcee, launching webbing at Ironhide, sending him stumbling back. But Arcee, stunning her, then kicked her into a bin. Arcee ran up a building and kicked up a pipe, positioning it right above bin. Jack then pulled a lever, sending concrete through the pipe. Just as Airachnid got out of the pipe, the concrete solidified.

"Agent Fowler," said Jack, "Get Silas. Ironhide and Arcee can handle Airachnid." Fowler nodded and landed the helicopter and started running towards the warehouse entrance where Silas was making a break for it. Airachnid broke free of her restraints and was able to scan the helicopters and transform, escaping.

|half-hour later|

"Nurse Darby." June looked up to see a kind of plump man in suit approach her. "I am Agent Fowler of the US government special forces. Your son had been interning with me."

"Agent Fowler, she's not going to buy it." June turned to look at Arcee who was approaching.

"So she would be…"

"My motorcycle, guardian, friend, yeah."

"Nice to meet you, Arcee." On the inside, June was leaping with joy. Arcee was alive! And that meant Optimus was too!

"Nice to meet you as well June. I'm sorry for keeping this a secret, but no one is supposed to know about this. Jack accidentally got involved."

"It's okay. What's done is done. Just, keep him safe for me," said June.

"Of course.


	5. Chapter 5

"And it was written in the covenant of Primus, that when the 47 spheres align, a perpetual conflict will culminate upon a world forged in chaos. And the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness," recited Optimus.

"Whoa, whoa," said Ironhide, "We've known about these superstitions for eons. Why are we worrying about them now?"

"Because," said Lightwave, "Almost all 47 spheres are aligned, with earth being the endpoint."

"Which leads us to the conclusion that the planet the prophecy speaks of is this one, correct?" asked Sunset.

"Indeed. How long do we have?" asked Bulkhead.

"At most? A few days, maybe less," replied Ratchet. "We don't have much time." Meanwhile, Jack, Miko, and Raf sat on the couches. Miko and Raf were playing a game, while Jack was writing in his notebook.

It has been a few months since Arcee and Mom met. In those past few months, many things have happened with the autobots. First Arcee and Mom had gotten into a little argument before Bulkhead and Arcee (along with Miko, who snuck along) went after a relic. This relic turned out to be a polarity gauntlet, and according to Ratchet, "A deceptively simple, but diabolical creation." The two were then forced to fight with Breakdown and Airachnid to get back before it got to Megatron. In the end, Arcee and Bulkhead were able to secure the gauntlet and get it back to Ratchet before anything bad happened. Arcee and Mom also came to an agreement, so there's no more bad blood between them. After that, there was the incident in the mines. This was basically a power struggle between Starscream and Megatron. Jack ran into Megatron, who was trapped, during his escape, but opted to spare Megatron. Starscream proved his loyalty to Megatron by staying behind to help Megatron escape the mine when it started to collapse. Then, later on Airachnid, who has now rejoined Megatron's ranks, along with Starscream went to a fallen Decepticon Warship to retrieve a weapon called the immobilizer. For some reason though, Starscream was backstabbed and found wrapped in webbing created by Airachnid. Surprisingly, and out of the blue, Starscream asked to be part of Team Prime. However, this did not come to pass as during his brief time with the autobots, he revealed who had offlined Cliffjumper, Arcee's former partner, inciting Arcee into a rage. Meanwhile, Optimus, 'Bee, and Bulkhead went on to face Airachnid, only to be immobilized by the immobilizer, which Airachnid had procured from the Harbinger, a Decepticon warship. However, Bee escaped and was able to ambush Airachnid and take the immobilizer, while Airachnid fled back to Megatron. What happened to Starscream is unknown as of right now. The next event was probably the scariest for Miko. It started when she decided to go through a ground bridge to where the 'bots and 'cons were fighting over a data cylinder. While Miko tried to get it out of there, she accidentally activated, and the knowledge started downloading into Bulkhead's brain. When he got back to base, he started rattling off equations. But while this was good, he slowly lost his memory and personality. Eventually, Miko was able to expel the data from his mind by hitting Bulkhead on the head, launching the data to the stars. But Bulkhead had remained in a catatonic state, making the others believe that he was dead. It was only when Miko played the notes to his favorite song that Bulkhead awakened. Then the final event was the one of the worst and best for the autobots. Ratchet began taking the new synthetic energon that he developed from the partially finished equation that bulkhead had spat out. Starting out, it was good, but then it took a turn for the worse, and his personality went south. In the end, it caused him great injury and he realized the consequences of his actions, making him stop using it, and sealing it off for good.

Jack finished writing in his notebook and looked up to where Miko and Raf were on the Internet doing something. He looked at the screen and saw another image of Bumblebee.

"Bee on the Internet again?" asked Jack.

"Yeah," replied Raf.

"Whoa, whoa, what? Bee is on the Internet?" asked Ratchet.

"It's nothing big Ratchet," said Sunset, "We got it under control."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"Like this," replied Raf. "Just scrub out the image of 'Bee, and replace it with a dancing monkey." Raf finished the edit, and the monkey started dancing while making monkey sounds.

"Haha," snorted Ratchet. Everyone looked at Ratchet in surprise.

"Did I hear, what I think I heard?" asked Miko.

"Yeah," breathed Sunset, "Ratchet just laughed. Save us, the sky is going to fall on our heads!"

"Come on guys," said Ironheart, putting his arm around Ratchet, "Does this guy look like he can't laugh?"

"Yes," replied all the humans and Sunset.

"Exactly," said Ironheart, grinning.

"Hey Optimus, want to see something funny?" asked Jack.

"No," came the short reply.

"Don't take it personally," said Arcee, coming in with Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Ironhide, "Primes are built that way."

"No way," said Sunset, "I'm not that way."

"Yeah," said Ironhide, "Remember how he was when Elita was around?"

"Yeah, but that was eons ago," replied Arcee. "He was a newly born prime then. Now, he's cool, calm, and collected."

"Eh, eh, eh. While Optimus is calm and collected now, he wasn't always that way. I've known him for far longer than any of you. If I was to describe him, I would say he's more like…Jack."

"What? Me?" asked Jack. "But I'm nothing like a prime."

"He wasn't always a prime," said Ironheart. "On Cybertron, you aren't born a prime. You earn the right to be called a prime."

"PRIME! What is going on? The 'Cons have been hitting human facilities and taking some different technology of humans?" yelled Fowler over the intercom. Suddenly a list of objects came up on the screen, allowing everyone to read it.

"By the allspark," whispered Ratchet. "If I think they're trying to build what I think they are, then they only need one more piece of equipment."

"Indeed. The Decepticons are beginning to build another spacebridge," said Optimus. "However, they still need to acquire a source of energy to power the spacebridge. Fowler, alert us when the Decepticon attack again. Then, remove all humans from the area. I will not allow any human casualties to occur," said Optimus.

"Understood. Fowler out," replied Fowler. The line closed.

|1 hour later|

"Prime! The 'Cons have hit a US base. My boys will hold out until you get there."

"Fowler, get the humans out of there. I will not tolerate a single human casualty to occur."

"Understood," said Fowler, ordering the army to get out of there.

"Ratchet, fire up the ground bridge," said Optimus, before running through the ground bridge, followed by Ironhide, Sunset, Lightwave, and Bulkhead. Sunset transformed into a F/A-18 Hornet to do battle with the seeker Decepticons, effectively destroying all the air support. After battling with all the foot soldiers of Megatron, Megatron himself appeared and landed in front of the power supply.

"Optimus, how good it is to see you," said Megatron.

"Megatron, why must we do this? There is no point to forcing a prophecy to come to pass."

"I don't leave matters to fate. Only a fool would do that. No, I forge my own destiny. But speaking of fate…" said Megatron, trailing off and looking behind Optimus and the others. Optimus turned and saw Bumblebee carrying a limp Rafael.

"Raf?" asked Arcee, taking him from Bumblebee. "He breathing, but just barely."

"Hehehe, it seems I squashed a bug in the process of swatting a bee," said Megatron.

"**How dare you?"** screamed Bumblebee, engaging his guns and pointing it at Megatron.

"Bee, don't do it," said Bulkhead, holding him back.

"Ratchet," commanded Optimus, "Bridge us back, now!" A green portal appeared behind the autobots, while Megatron, along with the power device were picked up by the Decepticon Warship. Arcee and Bumblebee headed through the ground bridge.

"What happened?" asked Ratchet, while Ironheart attended to Bumblebee.

"Megatron," responded Arcee.

"Quickly, get him into the laboratory," said Ratchet. "We need a diagnostic of his assembl- er vital systems. My tools, they're all wrong!" yelled Ratchet, throwing his tools across the room.

"We're calling my mom," said Jack. "We need her help."

"Your mom may be a nurse, but does she have any idea of the effects on the human body. It would take a decade for your medics to even understand energon, much less its affects."

"Well, do you know anything about the human body?" asked Jack.

"Ratchet, we need June," said Ironheart. "Call her."

"Mom, we need your help. It's urgent," said Jack, talking on the phone with his mom.

"The weak will perish," murmured Ratchet. "Be strong, Rafael." After June arrived, she grabbed her materials, while Ratchet was still scanning Rafael. "Judging by the amount of energon that has spread through his body will determine the proper course of treatment."

"If I don't get this boy stabilized, he will die, Ratchet!" yelled June, in a similar way to how Elita did while on Cybertron. Ratchet froze for a minute when he heard her.

*CRACK* Bumblebee punched the wall, inciting a huge crack to appear. Arcee and Ironhide grabbed 'Bee by the arms. **"This is Sam all over again!"**

"Stop this, 'Bee. What happened to Sam won't happen again. Sam died with honor and dignity stopping Sentinel. It will be all right. We won't lose Raf. You aren't the only whose partner has been hurt, remember?" asked Arcee.

"Keep it together, kid," said Ironhide, while Lightwave put her hand on 'Bee's shoulder.

"He'll make it, Bumblebee. There is no doubt about that," said Lightwave. "Revenge will not bring Raf back." Suddenly Optimus' voice came on.

"Ratchet, lock onto my coordinates and activate the ground bridge," said Optimus. "I will be staying behind to take care of Megatron."

"Be careful, Optimus," said Ratchet as the ground bridge opened.

'Be careful, my spark mate,' thought June. 'Come back to me.' Bulkhead walked through the ground bridge with a power source strapped to his back. June then looked back at Raf. "I need to take him to the ER. I can't do more for him here."

"Nurse Darby, your science won't understand energon," said Raf. Suddenly, he looked back at the screen and his optics widened in realization. "How could I have not seen this? Ironheart, get me some energon. It is not energon that afflicts young Raf, but Dark Energon."

'The blood of Unicron?' thought June. 'What's it doing here on earth?' "But I thought Energon was dangerous for humans."

"Under normal circumstances, yes. But I am counting on the Dark Energon to meet the energon head on." Soon Raf was put into a chamber, and injected with energon. A bright blue light emanated from the chamber. When it died down, Raf began to wake.

|With Optimus|  
Optimus silently walked through the corridors of the Decepticon Warship destroying any that would stand in his way. After announcing his arrival to Megatron, he was bridged down to the volcano where Megatron stood.

"Megatron, today you answer for all your crimes. I will not allow you to destroy this planet," growled Optimus.

"You will try, brother," smirked Megatron, shooting Optimus as he charged. Optimus ducked and engaged his gun on his right hand. The two engaged in close combat with the occasional blaster fire. In other words, they were shooting continuously but diverting each other's shot by hitting each other's blaster, along with kicking and punching each other. It finally ended with them shooting each others blaster, sending them skidding back.

"Megatron, prepare yourself," yelled Optimus as he transformed and sped at Megatron, crashing into him and taking him down off the cliff and pushing him into the ground. Standing up on Megatron's body, Optimus shot his head multiple times. And just before Optimus was about to finish Megatron, a spike erupted from the ground, sending Optimus flying. Also, pieces of Dark Energon started erupting from the volcano behind them, giving Megatron strength.


	6. Chapter 6

"PRIME! You will die!" Optimus dodged to the side, but wasn't lucky enough to dodge Megatron's next strike, which sent him into the ground. Megatron slammed his foot on Optimus' chest and proclaimed, "Here is the place where I shall defeat the last prime!"

"Why? Why is Dark Energon erupting here?"

"A question you will take to your grave!" yelled Megatron. Suddenly, a ground bridge opened up, and bulkhead came charging out, bashing Megatron. Arcee followed giving backup to Bulkhead, while Ratchet and Ironhide helped drag Optimus through the ground bridge.

"Bulk!" yelled Arcee. Bulkhead turned and transformed, driving as fast as he could, and barely got through the ground bridge before it closed.

"It looks like you got affected by the Dark Energon pretty badly," commented Ratchet as he put down Optimus.

"And it would seem that I am not the only one," said Optimus, looking at Rafael.

"He's lucky to be alive," informed June.

"Megatron found a hell of a lot more Dark Energon, didn't he?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, he did," replied Ratchet. "The question is what is the blood of Unicron doing here?"

"It landed here during Earth's creation?" asked Sunset. All the autobots, except Bumblebee and Lightwave stared at her incredulously. "Someone's got think outside of the box," defended Sunset. They all shook their heads.

"The 'Cons killed a unicorn?" asked Miko. Ratchet stared. "White horse with a horn and prances around all sparkly."

"No, no, _Unicron_. An ancient evil."

"The what?" asked June, although she knew exactly who Ratchet was talking about: the being of destruction and brother to Primus, the being of creation.

"He is an ancient evil, whose very matter comprises the energy that we call Dark Energon."

"So, basically a boogey man," said June. Ratchet looked at her in confusion.

"A make believe man who hides in your closet, Ratchet," said Miko, clarifying Ratchet's confusion.

"No, Nurse Darby, Unicron is real. There is concrete evidence behind this fact. However, while I do believe in his existence, I don't believe that his primordial substance was what harmed…Raf."

"I've heard enough," said June, not wanting to hear more about what she already knew. "Jack, help me get Raf into the car, pulling the bed-cart over to her car.

"**You can't go. It's too dangerous," **said Bumblebee.

"Mom, I thought Raf was okay," protested Jack.

"Raf needs to be seen by real doctors and his family needs to know what is going on. His REAL family."

"But they can't protect him like the autobots can," countered Jack.

"June, it grieves me that one of our own was injured, and trust me when I say that we all see our human friends as one of us. But I will do everything in my power to keep them safe."

"Optimus," said June, while tearing up on the inside, "they're children. They shouldn't be worrying about their survival. They should be worrying about their next prom date or dimples or grades. They don't belong in your world."

"Mom, Dark Energon is pouring out of the earth. It doesn't do that. This could be about everyone's survival, no just our own," said Jack, grabbing his mother's shoulders.

"I don't care. You three are never coming back here again."

"I understand," intoned Optimus solemnly.

"That's it?" asked Miko with disbelief. "After all we've bee through you're just going to say see ya? What about our freedom to choose?"

"That may fly on Cybertron, but not on earth. Now get in the car."

"You really think I'm going to get in that lame old car?" asked Miko. June sighed internally.

"Miko, now!"

"You're not my mom."

"Miko," warned Bulkhead.

"Neither are you," retorted Miko.

"Jack, listen to your mother," said Ironhide.

"I'm sorry Uncle Mark, but I can't. I choose to stay here. I'm sorry mom, but that's my choice," said Jack, holding his left arm with his right hand and looking away from his mom. Inside, June was devastated. Her son could be hurt badly. June angrily got in the car and started the engine.

"Ratchet, fire up the ground," said Optimus. Ratchet walked over to the ground bridge controls.

"No thanks," said June, driving out of the base.

"**Be safe," **murmured Bumblebee.

"PRIME! What the hell is going on here?"

"To what do you refer, agent Fowler?" asked Optimus.

"Look at the weather. Seven different quakes of the same exact magnitude at the exact same time as a volcanic eruption. And this occurred all over the world. They all occurred on different tectonic plates and theoretically are all unrelated if they hadn't happened-"

"At the exact same time," said Lightwave, cutting off Fowler.

"Exactly."

"But there's more good news," said Miko, turning to the T.V. showing Tsunami's on the coast of Canada, Lightning Storms in the Gobi Desert as well as showing electromagnetic anomalies.

"Don't tell me the 'Cons have built a weather machine," said Fowler.

"One as powerful as what we're seeing?" asked Ironheart. "Highly unlikely."

"I don't believe that the appearance of Dark Energon at this point in time to be coincidental."

|With Raf|  
"One one-hundred. Two one-hundred. Three one-hundred," said Raf as thunder boomed overhead.

"You okay back there?" asked June, adjusting the mirror so that she could see Raf.

"I saw the lightning. I'm just counting until the thunder," said Raf before thunder boomed again.

"Looks like a big storm is coming," said June, nervously. "The garden will enjoy this." Suddenly lightning started to hit the ground, and June started swerving the car in the empty street to avoid getting hit by the lightning before the car spun out and hit a pole. A tornado then began to form and started pulling the car towards it. But just before the car was about to enter the tornado, Bumblebee appeared and grabbed onto the car, preventing it from flying into the tornado.

"**Climb into my hand," **said Bumblebee.

"'Bee wants us to climb into his hand," said Raf, thinking that June couldn't understand 'Bee. The two climbed out of the car and onto the hood of the car. Suddenly, everything, but the hood of the car was ripped away. But June hadn't made it onto the hood yet. But suddenly, two hands appeared on the top of the hood, with June coming up. After climbing into 'Bee's hand, Bumblebee transformed and drove back to base.

"Thank you," said June, when they were in Bumblebee.

"**Your welcome," **said Bumblebee.

"He says your welcome," translated Raf. "We're back," said Raf, when they rolled into base and got out. Bumblebee transformed after June had gotten out.

"Are you alright?" asked Jack.

"I will be," said June, going over to Ironhide's holoform, Mark, and hugging him.

"Prime! What have you learned? And don't blow smoke up my-" said Fowler before he saw June. "Nurse Darby, what a nice surprise."

"Special Agent Fowler."

"We have learned this," said Ratchet. "As with the so called magma, the earthquakes originate from far below the surface, from the center of the earth's core, in fact."

"Quakes don't start there," protested Fowler. "Do they?"

"Tiny tremors, rising an falling in a consistent pattern. Almost like-" said Ironheart, before trailing off.

"By the allspark. Ironheart, turn the data points to audio files," commanded Ratchet.

"What? What's going on?" asked Fowler.

"Shut up and listen," said Ironhide. The sound became a beating sound.

"A Cybertronian heartbeat?" asked Jack.

"That's not possible," said June, "A heartbeat pumps blood, but there's nothing to pump except…"

"The blood of Unicron," finished Raf.

"Hold on," said Miko, "You mean to say something is inhabiting the core of our planet?"

"I believe," said Optimus, "That your core isn't made of magma like your science has lead you to believe, but Dark Energon."

"Then, if we're hearing a spark," said Sunset, "Then Unicron is the rising darkness of the prophecy."

"What I want to know, is how we stop this thing," said Fowler.

"That, I am afraid, was not foretold," replied Optimus.

"How can something be in our core, and be alive?" asked June.

"For eons Primus and Unicron battled, the balance of power shifting between them more times than could be counted," he continued, "Only by creating the Thirteen, the original Primes that preceded me, was Primus finally able to defeat Unicron, and cast him out. Primus became one with the very core of our planet, creating life through the well of all sparks, while Unicron was never to be heard from again. Until, now."

"Maybe we can find the hole that the Uber-Con made when he dug himself into the car and fill it with explosives," said Fowler.

"Agent Fowler, I don't believe that earth became Unicron's home, but rather, with time and gravitational pull, debris collected around the slumbering titan."

"Creating your earth," finished Ratchet.

"Man, you guys got the good part, while we got the good for a limited time part," complained Miko.

"And he's only awakening now magnetic pull created by the planetary alignment," said Arcee.

"Okay, but what happens now when he wakes up from his billion year nap?" asked Jack.

"Does he stretch and the whole earth go boom and turns to dust?" asked Sunset. Optimus remained quiet, pondering the answer.

"You don't know, do you?" asked June.

"My guess is that Unicron has transcended physical form as we know it. Nevertheless, we must find a way to insure that this force of nature never fully awakens. The fate of your planet depend upon it."

"Hey Jack, you want to see something cool?" asked Sunset, while in her human form. Sunset, Ratchet, and Ironheart were the only remain bots in the base. Everyone else had gone scouting.

"Sure," said Jack. "Where are we going?"

"Just to the other side of base, it's just outside."

"Isn't it raining and sending lightning outside?" asked Jack.

"Come on? Don't you have a sense of adventure?"

"Hmm. I believe I left it in the back seat of my mom's car. So I think I lost it," said Jack, grinning.

"So you do have humor. Sarcastic humor, but humor nonetheless. Miko, I get $20! Now let's go!"

"You two bet on me? Not surprising," commented Jack, as Sunset pulled him by the arm. She pulled me outside and shoved away some bushes. On the ground was a large painting of two Cybertronians fighting back to back against enemy Cybertronians.

"What do you think? Dad says I am a great artist."

"Great? This is incredible. You're the best artist I've seen," exclaimed Jack.

"I sense the taint of Primus!" growled a primal voice. Sunset and I turned around to see a huge rock figure.

"Who are you?" asked Jack.

"I am known as Unicron, the chaos bringer, but you will know as Unicron, your destroyer! I will destroy you, Taint of Primus!" Unicron slashed them with his sword, sending them into the wall of the base. The two quickly got back up and ran through the base. June heard the scream and ran towards them, growing 15 feet high and becoming Elita once more, just as Sunset and Jack were thrown into a wall. Jack had fallen unconscious, but Sunset was still barely awake. Elita jabbed her hands into Unicron, then fired a shot, destroying the rock Unicron. Elita smiled at Sunset who had fallen unconscious and transformed back and ran back over to where Fowler was. Jack blinked and saw Sunset beside him and the Unicron rock giant in pieces. Jack saw Sunset was in her Clyronian form so went and got Ironheart.

"What happened?" asked Ratchet as he sealed up the cuts where energon was leaking.

"Don't know," replied Jack. "Only Sunset knows."

"Saw a new femme. She looked like Arcee, but I'm calling her Rosie, cause that's what the color of her armor was," said Sunset.

"That's impossible," said Ratchet. "The only femme with that color armor is-"

"Elita One."

"Who?" asked Jack.

"Optimus' spark mate," replied Sunset. "I've heard of her, but I've never actually seen her." Meanwhile, June sighed in relief. Her son was safe. Jack decided to go lay down in Sunset's bed, after asking her.

_Jack opened his eyes and saw a 'bot with wings and had a dark blue and silver color scheme. The bot's face looked similar to Optimus, even the helm was similar. On his left shoulder, was the pi sign, which was all the symbol of the prime. _

"_Who are you?" asked Jack._

"_Do you still not know who I am? Asked the giant Cybertronian._

"_Should I?" asked Jack._

"_You will soon. Awaken, young one."_

Jack awoke and went out to see something he never thought he would see: Megatron coming through the ground bridge.


	7. Chapter 7

"Stay back," said Fowler, keeping Jack, Miko, Raf, and June from going out. Miko peeked around the corner.

"What are you doing?" asked Jack.

"They never said we can't look around the corner," said Miko grinning.

"You are evil," said Jack, also grinning. However, Raf was able to get out of Fowler's arms.

"You!" yelled Raf as he ran towards Megatron.

"You're looking much better than the last time we met, little one. Humans…resilient," said Megatron, somewhat disappointed that he didn't kill the small human.

"Raf, he's not worth it. Come on," said Jack, after grabbing Raf in his arms and pulling him back.

"Yes, run little one," chortled Megatron. "But you," said Megatron, "I remember you, and I never forget a face, even if you are a human." Jack merely glared at the towering giant.

"You double cross anyone, and mine is the face you never forget!" yelled Miko. "I'll kill you if you do!"

"Ratchet, please obtain the coordinates from our… guest," said Optimus. Megatron and Ratchet approached the ground bridge controls while Ironhide, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee trained their guns on Megatron. While Ratchet obtained the information, the humans walked away from the situation.

"Jack." Jack turned around to see Optimus walking over to him, and then kneeling in front of him

"Yes, Optimus?"

"I have been impressed with the amount of leadership that you have been showing these past few months. So I believe that I can entrust this to you," said Optimus, taking out a blue key-card like object, which transformed to be held by a human. The key then glowed bright blue. Inside Optimus' mind, he was thinking at a very fast rate. How could this be possible? The key to vector sigma only glowed that bright of a blue when a prime is holding it. So what does that say about Jack? Is he a human Prime?

"What is this?" asked Jack.

"It the, uh, key to the ground bridge," replied Optimus. Jack didn't look it, but he didn't believe Optimus. Sunset claimed that Optimus was a horrible liar. Jack didn't believe Sunset at the time. But now, he does.

"But shouldn't Ratchet be the one to have this?" asked Jack.

"Perhaps. But as I said, I've been impressed with the responsibility that you have shown these past few months," said Optimus, before standing straight back up to walk back over to the others.

"I won't fail," said Jack. "Optimus, what will happen to you when you release the energies of the matrix?"

"Truthfully, I don't know as the energies of the Matrix have never been tested this way," said Optimus, "But I have theorized two possible outcomes. One is that I revert to my pre-prime state. The other is that I stay as my current form, but very exhausted. Neither bodes well for me."

"If you revert back to pre-prime state, we will do everything possible to bring back the Optimus that we know," said Jack.

"Thank you," said Optimus, leaving the hallway and going to join the others. Meanwhile, Jack saw that the key was pulsing like a heart pulsated.

'Interesting,' thought Jack.

"Firing up the ground bridge," said Ratchet.

"Autobots, roll out," said Optimus, charging through the ground bridge with Megatron at his side.

"Sunset, I'm going to go sleep in your bed again. I'm feeling kind of dizzy," said Jack swaying as he walked to Sunset's chambers.

"That's fine," said Sunset. "Just don't look in my dresser. I'll know if you do," said Sunset. Jack nodded and entered Sunset's room, before collapsing onto the bed. As Jack fell asleep, he drifted into a dream.

"_Where am I?" asked Jack as he looked around. That's when he saw the 'bot from last time approach Jack._

"_Hello Jack," said the 'bot._

"_You! What am I doing here? And why do you frequent my dreams?"_

"I frequent your dreams because I must. Because I wish to help you."

"Why?"

"You wish to help Optimus. You wish to help my father."

"Yes, wait Optimus is your father? Like how he's taken in Bumblebee and Sunset?"

"_Yes. But unlike them, I wasn't adopted. I was born to his mate, Elita One. I still cannot come to them. Only you can show me the way. Listen to your heart Jack and you will know. You will know how to find me."_

"What do I call you?"

"For now, you can call me Orionsson," said the bot. "Now go, our meeting is over. I will see you soon." The bot slowly dissipated into wisps of wind. 

"OPTIMUS!" Jack bolted up right, before shaking his head. Jack wandered out into the main atrium, and found everyone waiting.

"Hey Jack," said Sunset, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Thanks for letting me use your room to sleep in."

"Not a problem," said Sunset.

"So, what do you guys want to do while we wait?" asked June as she smiled dangerously. We all stared at her in disbelief, even Sunset, who was forced to stay behind by Optimus.

"Mom, really?" asked Jack, rolling his eyes.

"Argh!" yelled Fowler, "I can't just sit here twiddling my thumbs while Unicron threatens our earth!"

"Then what would you do?" asked June, hotly.

"Anything. Get a hold of my boys at the Pentagon, and figure a way to keep the titan buried!"

"But isn't he already buried?" asked Jack, confused.

"Let him have his Army Commander time," smirked Miko. "We can crush it later after he's done ranting."

"Evil."

"In the event Optimus can't do it?" asked Ratchet, raising his eyebrows.

"Don't you mean Optimus and Megatron?"

"No one is thrilled about it, Agent Fowler," said Ironheart.

"But with Megatron and Optimus together again," said Ratchet, "We may have a chance."

"Wait, Megatron was an Autobot?" asked Raf.

"Optimus was a 'Con?" asked Miko.

"No on both accounts," said Ratchet. "There was a time when Megatron and Optimus weren't sworn enemies. Remember what I said about Optimus not always being a Prime? Well he wasn't always Optimus either. He was once a clerk by the name of Orion Pax in the Iacon Hall of Records." Jack's eyes widened. That was the name his mother had given him when his mother told him about his father. Why did they share the same name? "But as he learned more about Cybertron's past, he grew increasingly worried about the present corruption in high places. An inequality among the masses. Orion had become inspired by the words of a gladiator who had taken on the name of one of the 13 original primes: Megatronus. He was also Optimus' older brother. He had decided to become a gladiator, as he was always very good at fighting while Orion decided to forgo fighting and become a clerk, as he had always been very interested in history. Megatronus vowed to challenge Cybertron's leadership and demand all Cybertronians be treated as equals! This gladiator turned revolutionary rapidly gathered a loyal following, Soundwave chief among them. Orion began corresponding with Megatronus once again, as they had separated to follow their different paths, Megatronus had become more than just a brother to Orion, he became as a mentor to him. As Megatronus left the gladiatorial arena for the political, he saw fit to shorten his name. Before long _Megatron_ appeared before the High Council to propose his vision for a just society. And it was here that he began to reveal his true colors, proclaiming the need to overthrow the Old Guard with force and arrogantly demanding to be named the next Prime. But Orion did not believe in violence as a means of achieving justice. The sparks and minds of the Council were moved by _Orion's_ words, _here_ for the first time since Cybertron's Golden Age stood someone worthy of being a Prime! But that honor could only truly be achieved by earning the legendary Matrix of Leadership. His ambitions thwarted, Megatron spitefully severed all ties with his brother and the Council, and came to wage war on all who opposed him through his growing army of followers, which he named Decepticons. He vowed to claim the Matrix for himself wherever it might lie. In time warfare consumed Cybertron, poisoning the planet to its core. Orion journeyed there, hoping to reverse the ill effects and found himself before the very spark of our life giver, Primus himself. The ailing Primus sensed the innate nobility within Orion and bestowed the Matrix upon him. It was thus that a surprised and humble Orion Pax came to be, Optimus, the last of the Primes."

"So, now that Optimus has the matrix of leadership, he's just going to give it to the Core? What's to stop Megatron from claiming it?" asked Miko.

"Only his greater desire to conquer this planet," replied Ironheart. "If the Lord of the Decepticons can ever fully be trusted." Suddenly a beep sounded from the computers. "Communication links are down, and I've lost their signals!" yelled Ironheart.

"But, doesn't that mean…" said Raf, trailing off.

"Normally, yes, said Ratchet, sitting down. "But right now, I believe that it is likely severe interference caused by electromagnetic anomalies."

"But if we can't track them, how are we going to know if they are ready for pick up?" asked Raf. Jack's heart started beating faster as he started lightly tapping the key to the ground bridge on the railing.

"Where did you get that?" asked Ratchet when he saw the key being tapped on the railing.

"Optimus. Honestly, I don't know why he gave me the key to the ground bridge."

"Jack," said Ratchet, hardly believe what he was seeing, "There is no key to the ground bridge. What you hold is the key to vector sigma."

"The what now?" asked Jack.

"You are holding one of Cybertron's greatest relics," said Ironheart.

"I shouldn't have this," said Jack, trying to give it to Sunset as she was a prime.

"No, Jack," said Sunset, "Optimus gave this to you, not me."

"But that doesn't make any sense. You are a Prime. Why me?" asked Jack.

"Because he doesn't plan on coming back," said June, realizing what was happening.

"Not coming back?" asked Jack. Jack looked to Sunset to see if she was okay, as she and Jack both looked to Optimus as a father figure. Jack because he had never had a father, and Sunset because she lost her home planet to the war, and had needed someone to comfort as she grieved for her people.

"I'll be okay," said Sunset. "But thanks for worrying." Meanwhile, Jack was having a vision.

"_Megatron, be gone!" yelled Optimus._

"_Soul Saver Slash!" yelled the unknown Cybertronian from his dreams, who was now named Orionsson._

"_I will help you get back your T-cog!" yelled the Unknown Cybertronian._

"_Welcome, Prime," said an unknown figure hidden in the shadows. _

"…Jack, Jack, JACK!" Jack was suddenly snapped out of his vision when he saw Miko shaking him.

"Sorry, I spaced out for a little bit. But, Ratchet, I have a question."

"Ask."

"Did Optimus ever have a biological child? I mean one that was biologically his and not adopted?" asked Jack.

"Once. But that child no longer lives. It died when Elita One died, but I don't if that's true anymore, as the red 'bot that saved you and Sunset looked very similar to Elita One. Why?"

"Just curious."

|With Optimus and Megatron|

Optimus held up the matrix of leadership, pointing it towards the pool of energy, which constituted the primordial essence of Unicron the Chaos Bringer. He remembered what he was fighting for. He fought for his spark mate, Elita, who was lost to the reaches of space, and his sparkling. He fought for his sister-in-law, Arcee. He fought for the ones he saw as his children, Jack and Sunset. He fought for his team. He fought to protect this world. He fought for the humans that inhabited this world. And most importantly, he fought to stop all who would seek to destroy life. He raised his hands and pointed the matrix. "HA!" yelled Optimus, as a beam of blue energy hit the essence of Unicron, all of it hitting the essence, putting it to sleep. He then collapsed, unconscious. Megatron saw Optimus passed out, and unsheathed his blade and went over to finish the job before Optimus looked up and said, "Where are we Megatronus?" Megatron growled before unsheathing his blade. Suddenly, Arcee, Bulkhead, Ironhide, Bumblebee, and Lightwave burst through looking for Optimus.

"Optimus!" yelled Arcee.

"Who are they?" asked Optimus, now Orion.

"Our mortal enemy," replied Megatron, before a ground bridge opened. "Come, escape, Orion. I'll cover our escape." Orion ran through the ground bridge, but not before taking one last glance at the look on Bumblebee's face. He then continued on, while Megatron shot at the feet of the autobots, before running through himself. Arcee, tiredly, called for a ground bridge. Another green portal appeared and they walked through. Then, Arcee, Bulkhead, Ironhide, Bumblebee, and Lightwave came out into the base. June looked over them to see if Optimus was with them.

"Arcee!" yelled Jack, running over to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, partner."

"Bulk!"

"'Bee!"

"Mark!" yelled June.

"Where's Optimus?" asked Sunset. "Is he…"

"Dead?" asked Arcee, "No. But he looked at us without recognizing us."

"He didn't even know his own name," said Bulkhead. Jack's eyes widened in realization, Optimus wasn't dead. He had reverted back to his pre-prime state. Optimus Prime was gone, and Orion Pax was back.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been two months since the battle against Unicron. It had been two months since Optimus journeyed to the core of the earth to use the energies of the Matrix of Leadership to put Unicron back to sleep. It had been two months since Optimus fell, and Orion reawakened to take his place.

"I still don't get it," said Fowler.

"Agent Fowler, you really know how to try my patience. When Optimus surrendered the energies of the matrix, he lost more than the collective wisdom of the primes, he lost himself as well."

"Now I'm lost," said Arcee. "Optimus knew how Megatron is."

"But they were like old buddies or something," said Bulkhead.

"True," said Ironhide, "And that begs the question why."

"Perhaps," said Ratchet, "But if Optimus didn't know his name…"

"What?" asked Bulkhead. "What is going on?"

"He's reverted back to his pre-prime state. From before he was bestowed with the title of Prime," said Ironhide.

"What does that mean?" asked Miko.

"Explain," said Fowler.

"He's no longer Optimus Prime, but Orion Pax, the Iacon Archivist," said Ratchet.

"Come again," said Miko.

"With the power of the matrix no longer in his mind, it would be reasonable to guess that he has reverted back to pre-prime state."

"So," said Fowler, "You're telling me that Prime thinks that he is some kind of Librarian? And a 'Con?"

"He isn't a Decepticon," growled Sunset, transforming into Lightningstrike Prime.

"Being a Decepticon is a choice," said Ratchet, "One I have a hard time believing that Optimus would make at any point in his life."

"But he isn't Optimus," murmured Arcee. "Not anymore."

"But if he's riding with the Decepticons," said Bulkhead.

"It's because Megatron is messing with his head," said Ironhide.

"You mean, it is just his mind that thinks he is Orion Pax?"

"Yes, He may think he is Orion Pax in here," said Ironheart, pointing his helm, then touching his spark, "But he is still Optimus in here."

"Well said," said Ratchet, complimenting his fellow medic.

"We must locate him to be sure, though," said Lightwave.

"**Agreed," **said Bumblebee.

"Hold up!" yelled Fowler, "I have a chip lodged in my behind that lets Uncle Sam know when I stop for Donuts. Are you telling me that you can't track Prime?"

"Optimus' signal hasn't reappeared since he left for Unicron. But we must get to work finding him if we have any hope of initiating his contingency plan."

"Contingency plan?" asked Ironhide.

"I never heard anything about this," said Arcee.

"What is it?" asked Bulkhead.

"The keycard," realized Jack, holding up the glowing blue/white key, "What does it do?"

"It grants access to Vector Sigma, the repository of the wisdom of the Primes," replied Ratchet, solemnly.

"Is it like some sort of Super Computer?" asked Raf.

"So, we could just download Optimus' memory back into him? Great. Which one is Big V? Over here? Over there? In the back?"

"Vector Sigma is more than just a super computer. It is a source of ancient mystical power…on Cybertron."

"I guess we have no choice. We have to get Optimus' memories back," said Jack.

"JACKSON DARBY! You are not going to another planet!" yelled June, pointing her finger at my face.

"I'm in," said Miko.

"No. Not when one of you can," said June, looking pointedly at the remaining autobots.

"June's right. Why send a boy to do a bot's job?" asked Fowler

"I'll do it," said Ironhide. Ratchet silenced him with a glare.

"What? If June isn't going to allow Jack to go, then he isn't going. I lived for 16 years as her brother. I know how she is. If she doesn't want Jack to do it, there's no way in hell he's going to be able to do it. Well, except that one time at the carnival…"

"Mark, shut up," said June.

"Yes, sis," said Ironhide, grinning at June.

"Because only a Prime can access Vector Sigma. Or one chosen by a Prime. Optimus gave the key card to Jack. It is now imprinted with his unique bio-signature."

"And because we have no other choice," said Sunset.

"Mom, Optimus is like a father to me. I have to do this. Like Sunset said, there's no other choice."

"So you mean Jack is like some kind of honorary prime?" asked Miko.

"_But I am no Prime," thought Jack._

"_Not yet," said Orionsson. "But you have not found me yet. Find me, and all things shall be clear."_

"Let's just say Jack is the only who can return Optimus to the Autobot we knew," said Ironheart.

"But why would Optimus willingly endanger a human, a child?" asked June in fear. "He's just a kid!"

"A…kid? Come on mom! I'm not a child anymore," protested Jack.

"Maybe there's more to Jack than meets the eye," said Arcee, "And Optimus saw that within Jack."

"All of which is moot. The key card is useless without a means of reaching Cybertron," said Ratchet. "Which we at present…do not possess."

"Dude, what about that?" asked Miko, pointing to the ground bridge.

"Miko, that barely got them into Earth's orbit, remember?"

"Yeah, but Ratchet built it. Can't he turbo charge the thing?" The medic was about to deny it, before a light of interest showed itself in Ratchet's optics.

|A few days later|

Jack was currently working, but right now, his mind was very far from it. All Jack could think about was Optimus. Since Optimus had gone missing, Jack had taken to always wearing the keycard around his neck be threading a chain through one of it's cracks. Jack looked at his watch and saw that he only had two minutes left. Someone handed him a paper sack, and Jack handed it to the person waiting in the car outside. "Two body slam specials, enjoy," said Jack, giving to paper sacks containing fast food. The car peeled out of the driveway, revealing Sierra, a girl from Jack's class at school.

"Hey Jack," said Sierra, smiling.

"Sierra."

"How come I never see you around?"

"What are you talking about? We have chemistry together. I mean chemistry class," said Jack.

"I mean outside of school," said Sierra, putting her hand behind her head, "I never see you at any parties or the mall."

"Well," said Jack, "I don't really have any friends outside of Raf and Miko to make me want to go to parties. And my family doesn't have enough money to just go buy things from the mall. Despite my mom being a leading doctor, she doesn't get paid much, and even with my job and my Uncle's job, we barely make enough to stay out of debt."

"Oh. So that's why you're always working or studying," said Sierra.

"Yeah. I need to save money so that I can go to college," said Jack. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Arcee park herself in the parking lot. "But I can give you a ride home if you want?"

"Thanks, but my mom's here. But we should talk more. See ya, Jack!" Sierra ran off waving, while Jack went and signed out, as his shift had just ended.

"Hey Arcee. Any sign of Optimus?" asked Jack as they rode back to base.

"Not today," replied Arcee, downtrodden.

"Not yet," countered Jack, his voice strong, as he gripped onto the key that was underneath his shirt. "He will be found."

"Yes. Anyways, let's go. Your shift is over." Jack nodded and left his hat and apron in the locker that was assigned to him to keep all the clothes that he was required to wear during work hours.

"See ya, Tom," said Jack to the store manager.

"Bye Jack. See you tomorrow," said the manager as Jack walked out with his motorcycle helmet in hand. Jack put on the helmet and climbed onto the motorcycle, before he and Arcee drove off.

|At Base|  
Beep. Bing. Bong. Raf kept hearing different noises from the ground bridge, so he went over to check it out. What he saw surprised him.

"Ratchet? Are you turbo charging the ground bridge?"

"Tinkering. No need to get anyone's hope up yet."

|1 hour later|

"Ratchet? Are you there? This is an emergency, yelled Fowler over the intercom.

"Agent Fowler. Is it Optimus?"

"It's the 'Cons. And they're busting into the same research facility that they hit two months ago.

"**What for?" **asked Bumblebee.

"Another space bridge?" suggested Bulkhead.

"For all we know, Optimus is riding with them."

"Roll out," said Ratchet.

"Wait," said Sunset. "Fowler, get the humans out of there, now! Optimus wouldn't allow any human causalities, and neither will I." Sunset grew into Lightningstrike Prime. She had thin, but not too thin legs and arms, wings and a European style Claymore attached to her back. She also activated her facemask. "Now, let's roll out!" Sunset, ran through the ground bridge, followed by Lightwave, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead. When they got there Knock Out and Breakdown were leaving the premises with the power supply.

"Drop it!" yelled Lightningstrike, her servos transforming into blasters and firing at Breakdown as she ran at them. But she was stopped by air fire. Suddenly, a ground bridge opened. Breakdown ran through it.

"Don't worry," said Knockout, "We'll tell the Big-O, you said hello." Knockout then ran through the ground bridge, Arcee, close behind.

|Nemesis Warship|

Arcee exited the ground bridge, her wheel scraping against out of Knock Out's shoulders, before she continued on through the warship.

"Scrap," muttered Knock Out. Arcee continued through the warship, destroying any Decepticon that crossed paths with her. From blaster bolts to the head, to slamming them against the walls, Arcee demolished them like an enraged demon.

"Where is Optimus?" asked Arcee continuously when she found a Decepticon that had survived her onslaught. However, her journey to find Optimus was closed to a halt when she encountered Soundwave, who swiftly ground bridged her to a desolate place in the artic. "What the? NOOOOOOOO!" yelled Arcee,

|Back at Base|

"You weren't able to confirm the Decepticon warship location or if Optimus was even aboard ship?"

"I…couldn't confirm," replied Arcee, her head bowed.

"ARRGH!" yelled Bulkhead, slamming his fist onto a tool.

"Bulkhead I-"

"Needed that?" yelled Bulkhead, "The only thing I need is our Head Honcho back!"

"Bulkhead, simmer down," yelled Sunset, "Or I'll make you."

"You'll make me!" yelled Bulkhead.

"Calm down, you too," said Ironhide. "Bulkhead, we need all the materials we can get. We don't need you needlessly destroying them, got it? And for now, Sunset is in charge, so listen to her."

"It's not your fault," said Jack, trying to comfort his partner.

"If any one of us needed rescuing, Optimus would have found a way. I didn't. Simple as that."

"**Well, what would Optimus do in this situation?"** asked Bumblebee.

"We don't actually know because he's not here!" yelled Bulkhead.

"You're pretty good at stating the obvious, Bulk. Anything else you want to mention that we already know?" asked Arcee standing up to try and quell Bulkhead's rage.

"Nothing I can say in front of the children."

"Will all stop arguing like petty children?" asked a voice. Everyone looked at Sunset, who walked into the room. "Dad is out there with his life on the line, and you want to argue? Besides, at the moment he's not going to come willingly."

"And why is that?" asked Bulkhead.

"Because we're the villains. He's been brainwashed," said Sunset.

"How do you know that?" asked Arcee.

"Snuck aboard with Arcee."

"Whoa, aren't we forgetting the one positive thing? Nobody is talking about what did we just let the 'Cons get their claws on," said Jack.

"A power source for their space bridge," said Ironheart.

"And how would that be a positive?" asked Arcee. Sunset too looked like she had no idea how that could ever be a positive.

"We let them finish building their space bridge," said Jack, making Miko and Raf widen their eyes.

"Why? So they can bring more zombies back from Cybertron?" asked Bulkhead.

"No, so we can commandeer it," said Susnet.

"And use it to send me to Cybertron," competed Jack.

"Whoa," said Miko, "That's actually not a bad idea."

"Well, if Miko thinks it's a good idea," retorted Arcee.

"Nobody is saying it is going to be easy," said Jack, his eyes flashing a cerulean blue, "But you've seized a space bridge before."

"We blew one up," corrected Bulkhead, "That's a whole lot different that the six of us seizing and holding one."

"**Where is it?"**

"Bumblebee makes a good point," said Lightwave, "We don't even know where it is."

"Uh, hello! If it's a space bridge, isn't it?" asked Miko, while pointing up towards space.

"The term space refers to its transport range, not its physical location. And we've been earth orbit since the last one. We'd know if it were there," cried an exasperated Ratchet/

"So the bridge could be here somewhere on earth," said Jack.

"Like trying to find a servo in a scrap yard," muttered Bulkhead.

"Then maybe we should start looking," said Arcee.

"But the fact remains, we don't know what the Decepticons have in store for Optimus, or if he's truly safe upon their warship," said Ratchet, ominously.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**To whoever told me that I am plagirizing, you are wrong. This may sound like Elhini Prime's work, but it isn't. I go through each individual episode, watch it, and write everything based on that. I don't take anything from Elhini, except the idea behind the story, being Elita is Jack's mom. If you look between my story and Elhini's there are some major differences. First, I have Ironhide living with Jack. Second, just the way Jack finds out about his Prime state is different. And third, I don't even have those extra OC that Elhini have. I only have the original three and Ironheart, Lightwave, and Sunset. The reason we have similar wording is because she/he did the same thing, and watched the episodes to get dialogue. I do this process for many of my stories, so I don't need you to tell me that I am plagirizing by copying Elhini's method.**

|Story Start|

Jack was sleeping at home, twitching. Both June and Mark could hear him, and saw the partial transformations he was going through. An arm. A leg. His head. His eye. His body. All these parts kept flickering between the form of a Cybertronian and a human. And as Jack slept, they could hear him mumbling, "Primus. Prima. Solus Prime. Alpha Trion. Alchemist Prime. Amalgamous Prime. Liege Maximo. Megatronus. Micronus. Nexus Prime. Onyx. Quintus Prime. Vector Prime. Zeta Prime. Sentinel Prime. Optimus Prime."

"God, Mark, those are the names of all the previous primes. No one has ever told him of them, right?"

"Yes. I had forgotten about Onyx and Micronus, the first mini-con. Hmm, I believe he is very close to awakening," said Mark, scaring June.

_Jack walked through the Nemesis. As he walked, he saw an open room. In that room, there was Optimus, standing at a computer and decoding. "Optimus!" yelled Jack. Optimus didn't respond. "Come on Optimus, respond! Orion Pax, answer me!" Still, Optimus did not respond._

"_You are wasting your breath, young one," said the Cybertronian that plagued Jack's dreams._

"_Orionsson? Why are you here?"_

"_Haven't you figured it out yet? I am you."_

"_That's impossible," protested Jack. "I'm human, not Cybertronian."_

"_For now. For now. But first, you must rescue your leader. You must journey to Vector Sigma. Locate Starscream. He will have the location of the space bridge."_

Jack snapped forward, releasing himself from his sleep. The bright glow of the key card began to fade and dimmed down. 'What was that?' thought Jack. 'I am a Cybertronian, or will be? That's impossible, right?'

"Jack are you okay?"

Jack turned to see his mom and Uncle Mark looking at him with sorry. Jack nodded. "Just a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It was just…I saw Optimus. But he had the insignia of a Decepticon. He looked confused, but he was still doing what Megatron was telling him to do."

"It's okay, Jack," said June, "Optimus will be back. Go back to bed, Jack. You still have school."

"Mom, could, sing the song that you and Dad always sing to me when I was still unborn? It helps me sleep."

"Of course I can," said June, smiling. June closed her eyes and breathed in and out before she started.

_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To Dungeons Deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To seek the pale enchanted Gold_

_The dwarves of yore made mighty spells_

_While hammers fell like ringing bells_

_In places deep, where dark things sleep._

_In hollow halls beneath the fells_

_For ancient king and elvish lord_

_There many a gleaming golden hoard_

_They shaped and wrought and light they caught_

_To hide in gems on hilt of sword_

_On silver necklaces they strung_

_The flowering stars, on crowns they hung_

_The dragon fire, in twisted wire_

_They meshed the light of the moon and sun_

_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep, and caversn old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To see the pale and enchanted Gold_

June smiled as she touched Jack's face ash he peacefully slept. Her hand brushed against the Vector Sigma Key, and suddenly, her hand was back to being a servo. She pulled away from the key, and it reverted back to human. June shook her head before going to bed. Jack blinked as he woke up again. After looking at the bedside clock, Jack got out of bed and decided to go for a run to cool down his head. As he ran, he saw Arcee driving next to him.

"Hey Partner," said Arcee. "What's on your mind?"

"Just a bad dream. I've been getting them ever since Optimus gave me the key card. But this time, I saw Optimus."

"You-you did?" asked Arcee.

"Yeah. It was on the Nemesis. I saw Optimus decoding entries at a computer for the Decepticons. He also had the Decepticon insignia instead of the Autobot insignia," replied Jack, as he ran. "I also saw a weird Cybertronian that had the sign of the primes on his left shoulder."

"The human sign for pi or omega?"

"Pi," replied Jack.

"Well, according to Sunset and Optimus, that only means that the Cybertronian has the potential to become a prime," informed Arcee. "Anything else this Cybertronian said?"

"Uh, Starscream might know where the Spacebridge is?" said/asked Jack.

"That's a good idea. He probably was commander when the Space Bridge was started. When I go to base, I'll suggest it," said Arcee. After a few hours, Jack went to school.

|At School|  
"Jack," whispered Miko, "Ratchet just sent me a text. We're going to base right after school, so no dilly dallying talking to Sierra."

"Do you have something against Sierra?" asked Jack.

"No, she just reminds me of the stereotype perfect girl."

"Ms. Nakadai and Mr. Darby, no talking during class, or that's a detention, understand?"

"Yes sir!" said Miko and Jack, before they burst into giggles. After three more hours of dreadful school, the three Autobot interns left school for the base.

|Next Day|  
Since it was the weekend, Jack, Raf, and Miko were just hanging around at the base. The ground bridge opened, and Dusk walked through it in her human form, her appearance very disheveled. Jack ran over and helped her up into the chair.

"You okay?" asked Jack.

"No," groaned Dusk as she shook her head. "Nothing. I found nothing. I guess the next thing to do is get to the next set of coordinates." However, she heard some very excited talking nearby and turned her head to see Ratchet and Bulkhead. "Ratch, what's wrong? Why are you happy?"

"We found the Spacebridge!" cried Ratchet, "We're getting our leader back!" Dusk's eyes widened and her eyes grew brighter, as well as her complexion.

"Let's go!"

"Wait, we need to tell the other," said Ironheart. Soon enough the ground bridge opened again letting Arcee, Bumblebee, and Ironhide through.

"Nothing," muttered Ironhide.

"That's okay," said Dusk, grinning brightly, "We've located the Spacebridge!"

"WOOHOO!" yelled Ironhide, jumping up and spreading his arms out.

"Thank Primus," cried Arcee. "Thank Primus!" 'Bee made an excited jumble of beeps, whirrs, and other sounds.

"So where is it Ratch?" asked Ironhide.

"Alright everyone, gather around," said Ratchet. "We have new info. We have found the Decepticon Space Bridge." Ratchet pointed to a Decepticon insignia on a map. "It is located deep within an energon mine."

"Adjacent to a raw fuel supply. Clever," muttered Arcee.

"Who is the source?" asked Ironhide.

"Uh, a reliable source," said Ratchet, preventing any further questions about where the Intel came from. Ironheart turned to June. Dusk narrowed her eyes, and when Jack looked at her, he could see why she was a Prime.

"Do we have a consensus?" Jack nodded his agreement.

"Do we know if humans can even breathe on your planet?" asked June, knowing humans couldn't.

"I'll hook Jack up," said Fowler. June glared at him. "Completely state-of-the-art. I still have connections at NASA." Jack looked away from his mom for a second before looking back into her eyes.

"It's too dangerous," protested June. Jack put his arms on June's shoulders.

"Mom, I know this is hard, but Optimus risked his life to save our planet, and he's not even human. We owe it to him."

"Neither are we," whispered June, so no could hear her.

"Jack may be the only one who can do it, June," said Arcee. "But I don't want you thinking for one moment that I'll allow him to travel without a chaperone."

"Neither will I," said Sunset. "That's twice the protection. Besides, this is the one I see as a father that we're going to save. Plus, Jack has grown on me like a little brother. There's no way I'm letting him go in there without extra protection. You don't have to worry about a thing, Mrs. Darby."

"Not everyone is destined for an ordinary life," said Ironheart.

"Optimus Prime was once Orion Pax, afterall."

"When you were little, you wanted to be an astronaut, now you get to do it," said June, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Alright," said Sunset, transforming into her prime mode, "Ratchet, here's the proposed plan. We bridge into the adjacent energon mine, and take out the guards. Then, we go to the spacebridge and take out those guards, send Arcee, Jack, and me to Cybertron. Jack will be bridged to us after we secure the spacebridge. Then you, Bulkhead, Ironhide, Bumblebee, and Lightwave will have to hold the fort. If there are any transmissions from the Nemesis, patch through to Fowler, so that he can respond."

"Agreed. Just remember, stealth must be an absolute priority," said Ratchet. "We will be seriously outnumbered. And should any Decepticon transmit an alert to the warship…"

"The odds become 400 to 1," finished Bulkhead.

"We could, scramble communications, providing an edge," suggested Ironheart.

"Taking it would be the easy part. You guys need to hold it for us to get to Cybertron and back."

"Rafael can climb to the top of the rope in gym class, so we can do this," said Ratchet, smiling at Raf, who smiled back.

"What does gym class have to do with this? And if Ratchet gets to go on a commandeer raid, then I'm going too," said Miko.

"Miko, you will help manage the ground bridge and communications hub," said Sunset. Miko screamed in rage and threw up her arms as she walked away.

"Argh! Can't go to Cybertron, can't storm the Decepticon Space Bridge," grumbled Miko.

"And June will stand by in case of emergency," said Sunset. June nodded in understanding, knowing what her job would be.

"Son," said Fowler, making Jack turn his head to Fowler. Fowler gave Jack a comforting squeeze on the shoulder. Jack nodded and knew what he had to do. "It's time to suit up." As Jack left the room to get changed, the autobots walked through the ground bridge and right into enemy territory.

|5 minutes later|

"Strike team to base," said Ratchet, "Objective secured."

"That's your cue," said Fowler. Jack nodded and climbed down the ladder and walked towards the ground bridge. Before he entered, Jack turned back to everyone at base.

"Bring me back a souveneir," requested Raf.

"What happens when you have to go to the bathroom?" asked Miko.

"Safe journeys, son," said Fowler.

"Just, go already," said June, hugging her son, "Optimus needs you." 'And I need him,' thought June. Jack backed away and saluted. Fowler saluted back, before Jack walked through the ground bridge. When he got there, Jack heard Ratchet say, "Locking onto Cybertron."

"Jack," said Ratchet, "I will be leaving the space bridge open so that there will be no communication lag and so it will be easier to locate."

"Wait, you can't just bridge us there?"

"Jack, Vector Sigma's location is shrouded in mystery and myth. It is said that the path of the primes will lead you there. We will have to count on Optimus to lead you."

"Don't worry," said Arcee, "Space Bridging is just like ground bridging." The green portal that was the spacebridge opened.

"Yeah," said Sunset, in her prime mode, "Just a little bit more intense." Jack, Arcee, and Sunset walked through the portal, coming out in a barren wasteland, a war-torn, ashy grey landscape.

'Why does this feel, I don't know, like I've been here before?' thought Jack.

"This is amazing," said Jack, amazed. "I'm actually on another planet. Arcee? Arcee?"

"This isn't how I wanted you two to see our home," said Arcee, crestfallen.

"I'm sorry," said Jack, realizing how much this affected her.

"Well, this is much better than Clyronia," said Sunset, observing the planet. "Clyronia doesn't even exist anymore."

"In the fog of war it's hard to see beyond the next leg of the mission, or the next punch in the fight. We did everything to save Cybertron…but when the fog finally lifted, there wasn't much to save," said Arcee in a grave tone.

"Arcee, Sunset, Jack, do you copy," said Ratchet over the intercom.

"Roger," said Jack, "We are on Cybertron.

"Just keep the sight seeing to minimum," said Bulkhead.

"Indeed," said Ratchet. "We don't know if Vector Sigma is 5 clicks or 5000 clicks from your location."

"Understood. We're out. Sunset, if you wouldn't mind being our eyes in the sky?"

"Okay, Ratchet said the key would guide us," said Jack, "But I don't see how-" said Jack, before the key started glowing brightly. He moved it from side to side, until it was glowing super bright.

"There you go," said Arcee, transforming into her motorcycle form, while Sunset transformed into a jet. Jack got onto Arcee and they rode off. After about 10 minutes of riding, Jack took out the key again, and pointed in a direction

"That way," said Jack.

**A/N**

**So, yeah, here's the next chapter of the Last Prime. **


End file.
